


Not Good Enough

by Candyflavouredreality



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyflavouredreality/pseuds/Candyflavouredreality
Summary: A fic about Phel's past for U.R.F (Ultra Rapid Fire) aka a LoL boyband AU my friend and I have been talking about for weeks





	Not Good Enough

All thursdays hurt this much.  
Aphelios usually dealt with the pain throughout the week but thursdays were different. On thursdays he had martial arts and ballet and also was forced to practice at least two instruments until the skin on his fingers was close to peeling off.  
He quietly entered the studio after the short break they had after 30 minutes of stretching. His body ached throughout the entirety of it but he ignored it. He knew his teachers wouldn’t care.  
After a teacher quickly helped him into his pointe shoes they went right back to practice except he couldn't keep up.  
"Try again", his teacher said after he was the only one who couldn't en pointe. He caught himself from falling before but as he tried again everyone's eyes on him and the ache in his legs made him collapse almost immediately.  
It took him a moment to get into the sitting position he was in currently.  
"Try again" he said again, calm.  
Aphelios knew he wasn't.  
He tried standing up, his legs almost giving out in the process before he tried going en pointe again. He collapsed.  
Again.  
Hitting the ground face first this time, adding to the ache in his body and the tears pooling in his eyes.  
His teacher beckoned him over. He knew what was gonna come.  
Aphelios stood up, ignoring how sore his body was momentarily.  
He already saw the ruler in his teachers hand, it looked plastic but Aphelios knew it was steel.  
He walked over to where his teacher was standing, head hanging low and tears threatening to fall. He couldn't speak but his teacher knew him well enough to know he was sorry.  
He didn't care.  
He didn't dare look at him. He doubt he could if he wanted to with how foggy his vision was from his tears.  
Aphelios didn’t see the others go back to practicing after his teacher told them to with a flick of his hand. All he could see was him gripping his hand and straightening his arm out, rolling back the sleeve of his black leotard to reveal Aphelios’ bruised arm.  
Most of the bruises were purple and blue. Still fresh.  
He remembers how his mother gave him these last night because he dropped a glass of water. Alune spoke out about it, she always does when she*s in the room, he just wished she understood no bruise, no cut, no tool any adult in their life used to hurt him, hurt more than hearing her in pain.  
He tuned out the memory of Alunes pained screams only to remember the present was nothing but pain too. He was okay with this though.  
He deserved this.  
He wasn’t good enough.  
Knowing he was a failure didn’t soothe the pain though.  
Every loud smack against the bruising on his arm only made the flow of tears worse and worse and the ache in his body more and more painful. His punishment went on for what felt like hours to him but he knew was actually just ten minutes. A breeze compared to his parents. They would take turns for twenty, sometimes even thirty minutes if he was especially disappointing or embarrassing at parties.  
After his punishment he was told to sit down on a yoga mat and “get it together” while his teacher called his parents.  
He tried doing as he was told, he really did, but the thought of what his parents would do to him because he couldn’t do a simple ballet pose had him hiccuping and sobbing until they arrived.  
In the car he calmed down.  
He knew Alune would say something if she noticed he cried so he shut up.  
Hoping that if he endured enough pain they’d leave her alone.  
Hoping that one day he’d be good enough.


End file.
